FORCE
DISBANDED The Introduction of FORCE into Cybernations FORCE is an honorable alliance started by HM4A1, on the 19th of September 2007. Although FORCE was not opened publically until the 22nd, when several people from outside CN moved simultaneously into FORCE. Before FORCE the few first members had all come together inside another great alliance FOA, these nations where relatively small and new to CN except for HM4A1 who had enitially introduced them to cybernations after around 50 days of playing. These first members are known as the "Origional FORCES". FORCE begins with only one dream: Honor, Kinship and Respect. The "Origional FORCES" The "Origional FORCES" are the first members of FORCE, they came together on the 22rd of September under yellow spheres supremicy. They are: HM4A1 of Fiara. Zurgonius of Tax Nation. The Warrior 78 of The Ultimate Nation. gabba202 of greece202. Nathanael of Gremania. All of the "Origional FORCES" came from FOA after HM4A1 felt that FOA needed to be reorganised and created FORCES to create a structured and supporting alliance for him and those who wish have the same, his friends followed in the same state of mind. The FORCE Coucil Positions Military Adviser: Open (vote on the forums) Foreign Relations: Open (vote on the forums) Recruitment Minister: Open (vote on the forums) Internal Affairs: Open (vote on the forums) Finance Minister: Open (vote on the forums) Announcement Minister: Open (vote on the forums) The Demise of FORCE FORCE was disbanded on the 16th of November 2007, after exactly 60 days, 1/5 of a year, FORCE was forced to disband through a lack of members and eventual boredom. In the end it had accomplished 10 members during in its prime, to overcome 3 small wars, a protectorate, 3 allies (not including protectorate), many new friends, and its members grew by a minimum of 50% and a max of 500%. FORCE was an extraordinary feat for a bunch of nations 5k and below! The FORCE Charter Article I, Membership Upon becoming a FORCE member, a nation ruler must take the following actions before becoming an official FORCE member: i) Change Alliance Affiliation to FORCE -On Cybernations and the official Cybernations forums-. ii) Add "official FORCE member" to nation bio, and any more related information -i.e. ministerial position (if any)-. iii) Sign up on the FORCE forums here: http://cnforce.ipbfree.com/index.php?showforum=4 . iv) To swear by this charter, FORCE's law and to follow its guidelines. Article 2, Foreign Relations i) FORCE accepts all foreign diplomats as neutral messengers and greets them as such. ii) FORCE morally obliges itself to its treaties and foreign agreements; it is against FORCE ways not to. iii) FORCE wishes always for new foreign friendships. iv) FORCE holds the right to cancel all foreign treaties if that honor or respect is damaged or influenced by dishonorable events. Article 3, War and Enemies i) FORCE fights wars for honor and respect; we fight for our brothers and peace. ii) FORCE members are encouraged to keep up an army and weaponry; we fight for our rights if we have to. iii) During times of war all FORCE members pledge to utilize all economic and military power towards our succession, defense or attack. iv) If a FORCE member or brother in treaty is attacked we pledge to aid in the defense and enemies demise or reparations. v) All enemies of FORCE can only repent their actions via public apology –although still requires member acceptation- or through reparations. Article 4, Nuclear Weaponry i) FORCE does not encourage the use of nuclear weaponry, but hold the right to use and be in possession of Nukes. ii) Any nuclear attack by a nation against FORCE is considered as declaration of war and the act is seen as twice the offense as regular attacks. iii) The use of nuclear weaponry against an enemy is allowed only in the most severe of situations or in traitor situations. Use outside these regulations without council consent is considered an act against FORCE's wellbeing and a punishment will be discussed. Article 5, Traitors and Mutiny i) Mutiny inside FORCE an act against our kinship not only is this act unforgivable but is against the FORCE name and dishonors all parties involved with the act. ii) Traitors are the lowest form of scum in FORCE’s eyes, the act is punishable by perma ZI and it takes all but 1 vote within the council to be uplifted. Article 6, Levels of Authority i) The members of FORCE are the biggest power inside FORCE; it is them who have the ability together to destroy FORCE’s authority and structure. But to do so it considered mutiny and is against what they have sworn by upon joining. The members of FORCE have three major powers, Honor, Kinship and Respect, upon calling one of these judgments by any member –except traitors- almost all acts and announcements can be undone. All members have the ability to bring up a subject that needs attention to the council or the overlord without prosecution or anonymously. ii) The highest level of authority in FORCE is the Overlord; he has the ability to overturn all decisions and acts upon his word. He rules and is ruled by Honor, Kinship and Respect. iii) The second level of authority in FORCE is the Council; the council is a group of several ministers –most commonly 6, except special occasions-. The council uses a system of votes to pass acts and announcements. iv) No member of bad or offensive nature/past shall have power in FORCE. Article 7, Council i) The council must follow the following vote guidelines: -5/6 votes are required to forgive traitors. -4/6 votes are required to pass a new law -6/6 votes and Overlord expectation are needed to make an amendment to the charter. -5/6 votes are required to rank up a member -5/6 votes are required to overthrow a council member -3/6 votes are required to eject a member from the alliance -6/6 votes and 95% member acceptation is required to overthrow an overlord (member count must be higher than 10). ii) The council may overpass the Honor, Kinship and Respect rules to commit an act through 6/6 votes passing. Article 8, Elections Elections take place when the members of council are either infected or when a member leaves. This puts into play a full or single place election; this is decided through popular vote of the remaining ministers. The election shall take place on the off-site forums, candidate applications close after 2 days and the vote lasts for 3 days, in which the leading candidate immediately takes the position and given Minister rights and powers. Category:Yellow team alliances Category:Defunct alliances